


An Alpha's Instinct

by Badbye



Series: The Fluffy and Steamy Times of an Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, intersex omega, mentions of mpreg, mild animalistic behavior, not that you'll see some genital action, spidey sense cant sense wade's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbye/pseuds/Badbye
Summary: “An alpha would let their desired omega win to gain their trust and companionship."Hearing that in a lecture from his professor left one Peter Parker dumbfounded. Wade and him often sparred, all those Peter won. Now the possibility that the alpha has been going easy on him shakes his sleep deprived mind. Wade lets him win? Because Wade likes him?!





	An Alpha's Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/gifts).



> Prompt by Chantilly

 

Peter yawned as he listened to the professor as much as he could. He tried so hard to fight off his drowsiness all the while scolded himself about missing sleep… _again._ Really, this wasn’t healthy anymore. He barely slept and ate because of his patrolling. Actually, last night’s failure of resting wasn’t permissible since he ended patrolling hours ago and yet he didn’t immediately went home and rest.

The reason for that was simple… well, not _that_ simple. Although, Peter wished it was.

Alright, so the reason was… drum roll please! He announced in his mind and he drummed his fingers on the desk.

The reason was Deadpool.

Yep. _That_ guy. Merc with a mouth. That regeneratin’ degenerate. That alpha who won’t stop flirting with him. That alpha who didn’t conform to societal norms when it comes to gender because even when Spider-Man was an omega –who’s very proud of it and didn’t feel the need to hide; Deadpool never made him feel like he’s something that should be coddled nor should be taken easy of.

Of course there were times when a baddy landed quite a hard hit on him and Deadpool became more… _aggressive_ and may hit the culprit harder than he should. But Peter reckoned it’s because they’re friends and really you’d want to get even with anyone who hits your friend.

_“He likes you.”_

Peter remembered Wolverine telling him out of the blue while the older man flexed his arm muscles to push out the bullets from his biceps and honestly, the omega can’t figure out what’s more unsettling: the act itself, or the fact that he’s used to seeing that stuff since he’s hung out with Deadpool one too many times for him to earn his achievement of “This is disgusting but I’m a professional”.

The brunette threw himself back to that conversation rather than paying attention to the lecture of their class. Their topic was History of Courting and Mating Instinct.  Basically, it’s sex ed in college form and Peter didn’t have enough neurons working right now for him to handle that once more.

So he’d rather remember his talk with Wolverine because it’s rare for the older man to initiate any conversation with him.

 

* * *

 

They just finished a fight with terrorists who managed to get a tech that brought fossils back to life, thus the need to call more help AKA the X-Men with the special participation of Deadpool. The red-clad alpha joined the fray with his battle cry of: “I can’t let my future wifey be eaten by dinos!”

Thank god Peter’s blush was hidden by his Spidey mask or else he’d die of embarrassment from the looks of the other heroes.

He ordered Deadpool to behave which the alpha followed obediently and they proceeded to handle the situation.

All that led up to where they were now. The terrorists either dead or captured and the dinosaurs returning back to their original state of lifeless bones.  More than some were destroyed and so the museum curators threw a fit but Iron Man and Dr. Strange tried to negotiate something for them while the other heroes tended to the damages, the injured, and in Wolverine’s case, tended his own wounds.

Peter wanted to aid him since the older man used himself more than one time as a human shield for the others, including Spider-Man, when the going got too much. He wanted to subject the want of caring as guilt or gratefulness rather than his instinct as an omega to care and nurture.

To distract himself, Peter yammered along with his topic from about the day’s mission to his late night excursions with Deadpool AKA the merc’s invitations of friendly spars with him –which grew alarmingly often nowadays. Only when Wolverine suddenly spoke did he stop.

“He likes you.”

That made the young omega snort. “Deadpool? Oh I’m sure he does.” He replied sarcastically. Long had he filed away Deadpool’s flirting as something the alpha did to anyone. It wasn’t anything exclusive…

Oh wow, telling himself that kind of hurts.

And no. He didn’t _like_ Deadpool _that_ way. Sure the guy’s funny, respectful in a way, a good listener, and really attractive like wow he’s tall and built and just _wow_. Peter didn’t mind the scars, in fact it adds to his look and the omega in him was pleased at them as it registered as a symbol of the alpha’s strength and resiliency to endure all that.

Okay fine so there’s a little crush there but who can blame him? He’s a young omega, 21 years of age, unmated, not in any relationship, and suddenly this very suitable alpha swooped in making him feel like an equal citizen rather than a docile, meek, and weak omega who needed to be doted on or be a mere object for sexual gratification.

But that’s the way Deadpool was. “He flirts with anyone. Hell, I bet he even flirted with you at some point!”  Peter joked and Wolverine snorted a laugh.

“He did.”

“Whoa really?!”

“Yep.” The alpha smirked at him then he gave a look of solemnity, as if studying him. “But with you it’s… different. I can tell.” Spider-Man was about to interject but Wolverine cut him off. “Don’t get me wrong, I know Wade flirts with any living being, actually scratch that… I’m pretty sure he’s been in a relationship with Death. Point is: his ‘usual’ flirting is different from when he’s serious with someone. He shows it rather than proclaim it. Ever wonder why he keeps helping you in patrolling and why he always makes sure you’re well? Let me tell you, pup, he doesn’t just do that to me or any one of us.”

Peter was speechless for a moment trying to process what the man said. It’s already overwhelming that grumpy Wolverine talked so much without any form of insult.

His brown eyes wandered to where the man in question was and he saw Deadpool talking to a little boy who obviously got separated (hopefully not permanently) from his parents during the whole mess. He can see that the merc was trying to comfort him and the alpha stood holding out his hand to the child.

Peter smiled as he watched Deadpool help the little boy find his parents and that’s the Deadpool he’s come to know that he hoped others will.

“It’s just a crush.” He told Wolverine as a reply after a moment of silence. It’s a reply but somehow it’s addressed to himself as well. That what he feels for the alpha was just that –a crush.

“Sure.” Logan said equally sarcastic. “Then we’ll just all pretend that the reason why he’s staying here in New York is because of the lovely environment and the sweet smelling subway. And that he doesn’t stare out into space thinking about a certain webbed wonder –if he’s getting enough food and sleep because I quote: ‘I don’t know why but the only thing that’s getting full is his sweet voluptuous ass and thighs.’ End quote.”

“T-that’s--! You have no proof of that!” Peter stuttered obviously flustered under his mask.

Wolverine gave him a toothy grin. “Of what? Your ‘sweet voluptuous ass and thighs’?”

“No! Of him actually liking me more than he initially insinuates! I mean… he’s naturally a clingy guy, and caring to the people he’s close with…I just happen to be his favourite as of the moment.” The younger tried to reason. “Besides! We spar a lot for him to like me! Like, if you’re an alpha who likes an omega, I doubt fighting them will make ‘em like you. Plus! I always win in our fight. So that goes against an alpha’s nature to always appear macho and superior for their desired omega.” Peter added and nodded at his fortified rebuttal.

He so got this in the bag. Deadpool didn’t like him in _that_ way. He’s just like that. And Peter _may_ have a crush on him but that’s that. What they have was mutual respect and that’s what Peter wanted.

“Wade losing to you, huh?” Logan asked and Spider-Man nodded again taking pride in winning against a skilled alpha. “Isn’t that _something_. I don’t know ‘bout you, but Wade is one of the last people _anyone_ wants to fight. He can literally kill everyone.”

 “It’s just… play fighting. Nothing is significant about that. Nothing serious too.”

Wolverine stood up from where he crouched on the cracked cement of the pavement and passed by Peter still with that knowing smirk. “Clearly, you don’t know a lot of alphas, pup.” The older said and gave the dubbed naïve young omega a pat on his shoulder before heading off to help the other heroes.

 

* * *

 

And that’s the end of his conversation with old man Logan.

Until now Peter can’t help but scoff at that. ‘Don’t know a lot of alphas’ -hmph! The young omega was proud to say that he may be a nerd but he’s got his fair share of courting from eligible alphas. Heck! He’s been with very lovely and amazing alphas! Gwen and Mary Jane were great people -smart, beautiful, kind, and headstrong. Sure it didn’t work out but they’re still friends so that’s something.

And the handsome and smart running for cum laude senior in their college showed interest in him and Peter still puffed his chest at the older man’s proposition. They tried a date but Peter had to decline the following ones.

Because Wade jumped in and saved them from getting mugged...

Okay Peter actively tried not to swoon at that memory. Sure Peter could’ve protected himself but he wasn’t Spider-Man at that time; he’s just Puny Parker in that moment.

Point was! Wolverine was wrong about Peter not knowing a lot of alphas!

He knew alphas!

He’s a hero! Who’s surrounded by a _lot_ of heroes who were alphas! Daredevil’s an alpha, Tony’s an alpha, Natasha’s an alpha, and so on!

He didn’t need Logan’s teasing of him being a young innocent omega who didn’t know about the ways of an alpha! He didn’t need it or this class!

…Actually he did, in fact, need this class so he paid attention once more to the lecture. It all blurred in his memory until:

“--An alpha would let their desired omega win to gain their trust and companionship.” Their professor said as he wrote down points on the whiteboard. That fact piqued Peter’s attention.

Alphas _let_ their desired omega to _win_?

_“He likes you.”_

_“Wade losing to you, huh?”_

_“Clearly, you don’t know a lot of alphas, pup.”_

And it dawned on Peter. Wade _let_ him _win_? Because he _liked_ him?!

Hell no! He has to clear this up! So before he could even evaluate his assumptions better, he raised his hand to ask a question and it seemed to make the professor’s day to find a student who’s finally interested. The professor pointed at him with the marker. “Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Why would the alpha let the omega win? I mean, isn’t it more appealing for an omega to see a strong alpha? Wouldn’t an alpha _losing_ mean that the alpha is _incapable_ of protecting their mate?” He asked heatedly and _kind of_ sounded a little _too_ involved. It’s pretty obvious that he’s getting it from somewhere and his classmates, who were disinterested in the class, found a form of entertainment in him.

“Ah of course an omega would be attracted to a strong alpha _but_ a strong alpha who doesn’t show _gentleness_ to an omega? Now that will give a red signal to an omega. Alphas who show that they can lower their ego and pride down are more desirable rather than brutish ones.” Their professor stated with a confident smile.

Okay it kind of makes sense but-but! “B-but, that’s sexist!”

Peter’s reply earned a ‘woot!’ from other omegas and a chuckle from their beta professor. “Not quite, Mr. Parker. Not in the nature of courting and attraction, at least. If it were an official competition or maybe a sporting event then perhaps it _is_ sexist for the alpha to take it easy on the omega. But under a… casual circumstance especially one where the alpha themselves _asks_ for a play fight, it isn’t sexist. Would you, Mr. Parker, prefer an alpha to harm an omega without context and or challenge them in order to subjugate the other?”

 “N-no…” The brunette answered and sat back down realizing the logic of the behaviour. Ugh! But it’s so frustrating! Wade let him win because he _liked_ him?! But Wade didn’t like him! If he did, the other man knew about Peter’s goal to be an aspiration for omegas! That they were strong and don’t _need_ an alpha to patronize them!

And Wade’s doing just that?! He let Peter feel so confident about himself when really Wade’s just taking it easy on him…

The brunette’s internal war was interrupted when an alpha from his class hollered: “What’s wrong, Parker? Did you win in a fight against an alpha? Too bad! He just wants to bone you!” Followed by boisterous laughter and clapping of high fives shared by the group of stupid knothead alphas.

Peter could only groan. It’s such a long day! He checked the wall clock and damn… it’s not even 10 in the morning yet.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Peter decided to confront the alpha, who’s been plaguing his mind. It didn’t take long for Spider-Man to find his target because as usual, Deadpool stood and waited at their usual spot where they often meet.

The alpha waved enthusiastically with one foot popped up like an excitable little pup. “Spidey! So glad to see you this fine evening, baby!  I’m sorry I haven’t been present for a while, but I’ll make it up to you! I propose to you a dinner date--! ” His proposal was cut short when the omega was all up on his face; and not in a fun way. Spidey’s hands are on his cute wittle hips…not really little because those hips are curvy as _fuck_ …

Whatever, the thing is… that gesture, by Wade’s experience, means the younger man was annoyed by something or someone… often times being him as the subject of the omega’s stress.

And evidently that’s the case now too. How he pissed off Spidey when he only got back to New York literally an hour ago was… not beyond him. It’s heart-warming actually… the omega thinking about him when he’s not here to the point that Spidey found something annoying about him again.

Deadpool sniffs trying to hold back his tears because that’s such a sweet thought.

A beautiful little spider thinking about him….

“-Wade!” Peter called him for the umpteenth time.

“Huh, wha?”

“Ugh…” He shakes his head and steps back.

“What is it, baby boy?” Wade asked intrigued and a little worried. He didn’t mind one bit of he’s done something harmlessly annoying again but if Spidey was being bothered by someone else well… he’s gonna split some wigs for sure.

Peter pursed his lips as he discerns if he _should_ confront Wade about this. Admittedly, it’s a petty concern but it means a lot to him. And Wade was such a great guy; he didn’t deserve to take one of Peter’s tantrums _again_. Actually Wade takes his tantrums _really well_ … and the childish part of him wants to try the alpha again.

So yeah, he’ll just go out with it.

“Fight me.” The omega said and it sounds even lamer than when he rehearsed it in his mind.

Wade sniggered, “ _Excuse-moi?_ ” He honestly can’t figure out if Spidey tries to be adorable or he just is; because that shit’s _cute._

“You heard me. And I don’t mean a play fight. I mean a _fight_ fight. Because I’m pretty sure you’ve been taking it easy on me!” The younger practically explodes at him and it leaves the alpha even more confused.

“Okay pause.” Wade said and pushes an imaginary button before Peter’s face. “What are you talking about, baby boy?”

The omega threw his hands up in exasperation. “Ugh! The play fights you keep asking me! I always win and I felt good about it too! But I found out that you’ve been _letting_ me win! All because I’m an omega! I thought you’re different, Wade! Forward thinking! And… and…. You’re not…” The disappointment in his tone made Wade feel guilty even when he’s still unsure of what he did wrong.

“You’re mad because I let you win? Those are _play fights_ , Spidey! Friendly spars! Do you honestly expect me to decapitate you?”

“No! But—“

“Okay okay, I understand now, I guess… What you mean.” Wade said and he unsheathed one of his katana and took out one of his pistols. “Alright, sugar sunshine. You want a real fight? Let’s do it. Man-to-man. Don’t worry about me thinking like a knothead alpha because Elvis knows I’ve unalived more omegas than I can count. And I can count really high.”

Peter gulped a little but prepares nonetheless. Internally he berated himself for another bad decision. He should just call this off because yeah, Wade’s a good guy but when he promises something, he _will_ deliver. Why did Peter even decide to try him? Sure Wade can be oddly patient with him but he’s a freaking mercenary; a legendary one at that. Peter’s seen first-hand just how off the charts the alpha’s skills were.

And that should scare him but it didn’t. It only fuelled his desire to prove himself. Prove that he’s a strong omega. And prove that Wade didn’t let him win because the alpha respects him.

So with that resolve, Peter took his own stance and heaves a breath.

Wade chuckled in that low voice when he’s _Deadpool_. “Give me a safe word, baby boy. You’ll need that to keep your head.”

Peter gulped again, harder this time. Yeah… fuck, this was a bad idea.

 

 

* * *

 

“R-red! Red!” Peter yelled and flinched hard when the cold blades of the katanas were plunged on the hard concrete right on either side his head.

Seeing Wade on top of him, his bulk eclipsing the light from the city around them was truly bloodcurdling. The alpha looked like a demon from the red of his suit to his aura that reeked _death._

Peter panted from exhaustion and panic. Unfair because Wade didn’t even seem tired in the least. Peter can feel his mask getting wet from sweat and, dare he say, tears that just free fell from the stress his body was subjected too.

All his emotions just well up when Wade remained unmoving above him and the omega couldn’t help but choke a sob, “Red… red red… red…red” He practically pleaded. And as if a veil was lifted, Wade relaxed, pulled the swords off, and collapsed with a big sigh next to the omega.

“Damn, Spidey! That was intense! You impress me with your stamina, baby!” The alpha exclaimed in that friendly higher pitched voice again –a complete contrast from earlier. When the younger man next to him didn’t answer he turned to him. “Spidey?”

Almost a minute passed before Peter said, “So you do let me win…”

Wade frowned and sat up, his attention completely on the omega sprawled next to him. “On our play fights? Yeah, I do. But not because I look down on you for being an omega. That’s why you’re upset, right? You think I don’t take you seriously?” He stated more than asked.

Peter lets out a breath but didn’t answer so Wade went on, “You want me to be honest?” He asked and took the younger’s silence as an affirmation. “I ask you to spar often because I want to see how your skills have grown from previous. You lack training and experience so I make it a point to expose you to a different kind of opponent other than petty criminals and manic animal-themed foes. The more I frequent here the faster my world will catch up to yours. And believe me, it’s a nasty world. I just want you to be ready. I look out for you, you know.”

“So all that was you… training me?” The omega tentatively asked.

“Well kind of. I don’t really know how to categorize my reasons for that but one thing I’m sure of is: I don’t mean to intentionally ‘let you win’ because I’m patronizing you. I just want you to be confident. I know how hard you are on yourself so yeah.” Wade chuckled lightly albeit nervously. “Sorry, guess I messed up again.”

“No! No no…!” Peter immediately interjected and sat up, folding his legs beneath him and laid a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “Don’t be sorry! You’re not the one in the wrong! It’s me, I’m… childish.” He said turning his gaze away, obviously hiding a blush even when his mask was on essentially hiding said blush among every other detail of his face.

Wade found it cute and chuckled, “Well you _are_ a kid.”

Spidey frowned and Wade’s grin widened. “I’m not a kid. I’m 21.”

“Still a kid~” The alpha teased and laughed when the omega made a face at him. Again, the expression is concealed by the mask but Wade’s spent enough time with him to dissect the faces Peter makes under that mask. “Also, you still can’t win against serious-me _now,_ but with more experience, you’ll be kicking my ass for realsies soon. _So_ , truce?” He asked and held out a fist.

“Yeah, truce.” Peter smiled and bumped fists with him. He sighed and leaned back a little, his hands holding his weight. “I am sorry though. About my attitude. It’s just that… you know… I want to be an inspiration for omegas! Especially young ones. I want them to see that we’re strong and capable. Not just meant to sit still and look pretty. Winning against you again and again kind of got to my head so the recent revelation I came to that: alphas _let_ their wanted omegas win to get their favour, really dampened my mood and clouded my judgement.” He sighed and shrugged but a breath later he chuckled.

“But that doesn’t apply to you, does it? You don’t look down on me, which I appreciate a lot, _and_ you don’t seriously like me _that_ way so the whole thing is _ridiculous_.” Peter’s laugh died down when the alpha didn’t join along.

He got a little nervous when Wade just kept staring at him. He’s about to just say some bullshit excuse and bail but Wade spoke.

“But I _do_ like you.”

His heart did that thing where it jumps a beat that instantly triggers another mad blush. Thank god for masks. But Peter forgot that and proceeded to look away again. “You _like_ everyone, ‘Pool.” He muttered loud enough for the alpha to hear.

Wade scoffed, “I don’t know about you, baby boy, but you’re the only one I look out for. I only get involved with the other heroes’ shindigs if _you’re_ involved. I could care less about zombie dinosaurs destroying Manhattan but if some punk even dares to point a peanut butter spreader knife at you I’m gonna fucking fight them. And that’s _not_ because you’re an omega.”

Peter was tongue tied at the moment, even more so when Wade leaned closer to him. “I do it because _I love you_. Whatever you are, _whoever_ you are. I love you, Spider-Man.”

Wade’s always spoke sonnets about his admiration towards him. All of that Peter actively didn’t want to interpret into anything real or serious because it’s so hard to get your hopes up. He’s always thought that the alpha’s come-ons were meaningless and not genuine; the man moons over any taco seller for god’s sake!

_‘He shows it rather than proclaim it.’_

Logan’s words rang in his mind and for once Peter let himself remember the things Wade do for him. All of those point to the alpha looking out for him. Making sure he’s fed, his wounds taken care of, no fatal hits getting to him, and just simply _being there._

Wade even knew about his insecurities and how hard he was towards himself. Peter never expressed that to him deliberately. He _rarely_ told the older man anything too personal. Yet Wade was attentive and thoughtful enough to figure things out on his own.

For Peter to hear Wade’s blatant confession was earth shattering. Wade’s almost _never_ serious, but here he was… handing his heart to the omega; and for once _not_ _literally_.

Peter’s silent deliberation of the situation and evaluation of his feelings took long enough for Wade to take it the wrong way, unsurprisingly.

He chuckles nervously, “Right. Running you aground and almost slashing your head off obviously ruined my chances, eh? I’ll just…” And Wade made a move to stand but a smaller hand taking his larger ones stopped him.

Peter pulled him back down to sit. They’re silent for a while then Peter took Wade’s hands and guided them to the hem of his mask. “Take my mask off.” He said quietly. Wade’s about to object but the younger urged him with a ‘Please.’ And he can never say ‘no’ to that.

So with a sigh, Wade gingerly pulled the mask off slowly therefore giving the omega the chance to change his mind if ever. His heart pounded with every detail of the younger’s features being unveiled. His porcelain skin, thin plump red lips, button nose, thick eyelashes fanned on his cheeks, and finally, soft brown wavy hair that fluttered along the gentle evening breeze.

The omega opened his eyes and Wade held his breath at his beautiful golden hazel eyes.

Peter grinned sheepishly, “Hi…”

Wade gulped, “…Hey.” He swore the gentle smile that curved the younger’s lips will be the permanent death of him.

“I’m Peter Parker. I’m a bit slow on the uptake, more naïve than I want, can be very petty, vertically challenged, and I make a lot of bad decisions.” Peter said and tittered. “But somehow you managed to love this dork so… I’d be very happy if you take me out on a date. If… your 236 proposals are still available.”

It took a while for Wade to register what he said as he’s still mesmerized by the person before him. When Peter’s words finally got to his head, he can’t fight his huge grin.

“Oh baby, I’ll date the fuck outta you, 236 times and then some more.”

 

* * *

 

Yeah, Peter makes a lot of bad decisions, but dating Wade sure as hell wasn’t one of them.

He can tell because four years later, they finally tied the knot (Double entendre not meant. Wade stop laughing!) And another year later, they’re expecting their first born. The labour was traumatic – _hellish_ – particularly on Wade’s part. His beautiful omega with superhuman strength caused chaos.

“Wade Wilson I’ll tear your dick off!”

“Baby that was my arm you tore off but close enough! You’re doing great sweetie!”

Wade’s never been this thankful for his godly healing factor. Another testament on why he and Petey were meant to be.

Another hour of that sneak peek of: ‘what greets you in hell’ the cry of a new born baby was finally heard.

During the labour, Peter thought for a moment how bad of a decision it was to get pregnant but as he held their daughter he immediately knew that making a family with Wade Wilson was the greatest decision he could make.

 

* * *

 

While Peter was busy cradling and being completely enamoured by their beautiful daughter, Wade was somewhere in the background hollering to the nurses and doctors.

“Someone please fetch my arm! Just over there! Thanks~!”

 

 


End file.
